The Loony Bin
by Hannan
Summary: No PP. When one of Vlad's plans to get Danny out of the picture actually works, Danny gets stuck in a Mental Hospital. How will he be able to get out and stop 'Mr. Mayor's' strange new plan? DxS
1. Introduction

_I can't fly here! _I was panicking. Flat out hysterics. (Almost)

Vlad's car was following me, almost leisurely. Like they didn't even need to try. "That's him, officer," I had heard him say. The police were on my tail. When the mayor wanted something, that's what the mayor got. (In my town)

I had run for too long. My un-super body was giving out. I had to so something – get somewhere where I could get away as the ghost boy instead of freaky Fenton. That was my nickname around school lately – ever since Vlad had spread 'secret' rumors about them about to lock me up in the loony bin. Freaky Fenton can't do it! He's _weird!_

Thank goodness he at least had left out WHY I was crazy. Only a few select authorities knew my secret identity. Unfortunately Vlad had that group under his control, too.

_What would happen if I gave up? Do superheros give up to the police? The police are the good guys, I think. _The good guys were supposed to win. _If I'm the good guy, and they are also the good guy, but they want me to do something that I don't want to do, what am I supposed to do??_

Sam was locked up, too. She was proclaimed 'mentally ill' because of her Gothic affinity. No one said anything about all the other Goths, though. Only Sam.

I stopped. My legs sizzled with I've-been-running-too-long needles. This is the wrong choice, and I could feel it. But I stopped anyway.

_Come on,_ I dared the police, _catch me. _

_Catch Freaky Fenton. _

_--------------_

Okay, readers. This is a project I'm trying. I have never really finished a story arc all the way through, so here's my plan: I want to finish this plot arc in 30 days - one month. My goal is to put out a new section every day, and to have the very last entry in by day 30. If you think that this is an interesting endevour, please drop me a line! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Also, since this story will be done day-by-day, PLEASE let me know what needs to be fixed. I am _always _greatful for comments/advice. Thank you for any support you send my way! (In advance!)


	2. One

"Come along, Mr. Fenton."

I was pushed into the building by the two strong men that were 'keeping me company' for 'only a short time.' Can you tell that I 'believed' them with 'all my heart'?

Vlad strode in the door behind me. I kind of felt like we were acting out this one movie we had watched in History one time; the evil slave master pushing around a bunch of helpless slaves. ("Now pretend to read your books while I fall asleep, kids.") That was before Lancer began teaching that class, too. Vlad shot a look over his shoulder at me. I was being supported by the big dudes, and mostly not standing. Vlad sniveled.

"I'm here to personally check in the patient that I called about this morning."

The nurse fumbled for her notes, obviously realizing this was the mayor. "Um yes, uh, oh yes! Here he is, Mr. Masters. A Daniel Fenton? Suspected of being schizophrenic and thinking that he had super powers?"

A grin seeped onto my enemy's face. I guess I'm really not considered a threat anymore. _Considered. I still am. _"Yes. Daniel Jack Fenton." He rattled off my address. I suspect highly that he knew it because of all his 'secret' Maddie stalking. So creepy.

I looked up at my friendly hit men. "Hey."

The nurse fumbled a bit more. Finally she found what she was looking for and only a moment later, a nicely dressed man appeared. "Vlad Masters!" He drawled. "How fine it is to see ya'll again! What have you brought for me?"

Vlad introduced me, then lowered his voice and turned his back to me. I realized that it was only to bug me, so I peered up at the other guy. "So," I trailed, "you seem pretty strong. What can you bench? 200? 300 pounds?"

Mr. Strong's eyes slowly made their way down to me. "More than you."

As his slower-than-molasses eyes crept back up, I laughed harder than the joke merited. I slapped my knee and let my face begin turning colors while I laughed. Vlad's eyes looked confused and annoyed that I could possibly not be miserable. He added something to what he was saying to Fancy Man.

"See you later, Daniel." Vlad bounced out of the building. Probably to go hit on my mom or kill a puppy or something.

I turned my attention to the man.

His grin made me want to retch. On his face to extinguish the grin. "Ready for your new life, Danny?"

-------------

This was Day Two. If you were counting. Even if you weren't, it was pretty darn easy to tell. Reviews? Those are my favorite. If you really hate them, consider them a Christmas present! Hahah. Love you guys!


	3. Two

Sam Manson, arms crossed over her chest, was very unhappy. Nothing about this situation made her feel anything other than suck.

"Alrighty Miss Sammie, turn around and see what we whipped up for you!" Heidi said, overly bright and cheery as usual. She was Sam's 'life coach.' Whatever that meant. All she ever did was pep to Sam about having a good time and other crap like that. Today she was 'spicing up Sam's hair.' All Sam was wishing for was no pigtails.

"What the _heck _did you do to me?!"

The chair had been turned towards the mirror and Sam couldn't see herself. Heidi and some blonde were there, but Sam's carefully crafted Goth exterior was nowhere to be seen. She could feel her blood beginning to boil.

"We turned you blonde! Do you _love_ it? You look so cute!!"

Sam screamed. Loud and hard. Heidi was just grinning like she was the cutest thing in the world. She didn't even care that she was actually like a total _girl. _

_-----_

"Danny, we have prepared you a great place to spend your time! You have an entire apartment-style room all to yourself. It has been carefully crafted to fit your tastes, according to what Mr. Masters told us. You like marble walls, yes?" Mr. Leadership angled his eyes at me. "And they are quite… immovable and not phasable if you know what I mean."

I laughed a bit. "Whatever you say, Mr…?"

"Dr. Anthony Thompson. You can call me Doc if you want."

"Alright, _Doc_, whatever you want." We walked in silence for a second. I bit my lip then ventured, "Doc, do you have a girl here, a Goth? Her name is Samantha Manson. She's my friend."

Thompson looked at me and laughed. "The Gothic lady? Why yes, we did bring her in, and just last week. A friend, you say? Well maybe I'll set up a meeting for the two of you; she could use some serious therapy."

I decided to push my luck. "Today? Could I see her today?"

----

Sitting in a hard backed chair, almost growling with anger, Sam silently fumed. _How _DARE_ they do THIS to my hair?? _The rest of her body wasn't in such good shape, either. Heidi had told her that they had to wash her clothes, so take them off, and then had thrown in awful replacements. Awful.

Head to toe pink.

Sam had gotten chills. She was wearing a pink summer dress with ¾ sleeves and a high neck. The dress slithered down almost to her mid-calves. Yuck. Pink.

Grinned darkly, she remembered what she had done to the plain white cotton doctor's office gown they had given her the day before. While the nurses were gone, she had torn off the midriff section and tied the remaining part to her top, very reminiscent of a belly dancer. After seeing how good it had looked, she decided to do the rest like Desiree wore. The dude that had come in to get her had immediately hit on her right before she kicked him with her still very army-ish boot.

"Miss Manson?" A voice coaxed, drawing her back to the present. She glared up at some guy who was poking his head in her small, white room. "I have a visitor for you. Are you up for a visitor?"

She rolled her eyes. Right up at the beginning, they asked you if you were 'up for things' _all _the time. She wasn't incapable, just annoyed at life mostly. "Whatever."

A blue-eyed grin met her eyes when she looked back up. "Hey, Sam."

-----

Mmm-mm. Fuego baby.


	4. Three

She squealed. Sam was squealing for me! _Does Sam squeal?_ She crossed the room in one bound and threw her arms around me and buried her head in my chest as my escort left the room. "Danny I missed you _so _much! It's awful in hair. Here." She looked up at me, her violet eyes frowning. "And look how they messed up my hair!"

I picked up a yellow strand tentatively. Rubbing it between my fingers, I could still smell the dye scent wafting up towards me. Gross. Chemicals.

"It's not that bad, Sam. At least I'm here now to break you out."

She grinned, almost sadly. "We can't. It's not possible."

Before I could answer, she kissed me, first quickly then melting into a slower, relaxed kiss. Her hands massaged my back gently.

I pulled back a little. She looked up at me. "What?" Evil grin. "Don't want to kiss me? You are 18 years old Daniel, and also my boyfriend."

Shaking my head, I sighed, "No, I love that you want to kiss me and that you're my girlfriend. It's awesome. It's just… Just that I need to get out of here. Freaky Fenton needs to make a return to the world. It will be like I ran away, hiding. I'm the good guy, Sam! I can't just abandon everyone to all the ghosts that escape!" I was getting worked up. 'Doc' or whoever probably wouldn't like that.

"I know I'm supposed to say something witty or intelligent or something that will help you feel better, but I've got nothing. There's hardly any flaw in this entire system. And believe me, I know how to figure out the Man's cracks. It's practically my hobby."

Igrinned. Yeah. Messing up society in any way that she could was something Sam excelled at.

As I opened his mouth to inevitably come up with a brilliant plan, with Sam's help, about how to take down Vlad and prove my innocence, my watchdog popped back in. Crap.

"Time to go, Mr. Fenton. Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" I looked at Sam as he 'guided' me 'gently' by the arm out of the room. "We'll talk soon?"

She shook her head sadly.


	5. Four

Tucker shivered. It was dang cold in Amitypark! _I wish we could have stayed just one more week. _Dad's vacation only lasted three though, and they had been in Florida soaking up the sun for every single day of it. Beauty in temperature form existed, and Tucker knew where.

He looked around, wandering down the street. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. _Cold._ Sighing, and lamenting that there were no pretties in bathing suits to flirt with, he grumbled his way down to Danny's house. _Maybe he'll cheer me up._

As he shuffled down the sidewalk, a few girls from school passed by. Tucker winked at one and was delighted when they actually giggled! Then the brunette called back to him, "Hey Foley, why don't you run to the loony bin and chill with your pal, Freaky Fenton?" They burst out with laughter. Tucker raised one eyebrow. "Huh?"

When he knocked on the Fenton's door, he heard from the other side, "Danny's not here! And we won't do any more interviews if you're media!"

Tucker coughed. "Mrs. Fenton? It's Tucker Foley; can I come in?"

Immediately he was pulled in and the door shut. Maddie peeked out the window. "You came alone, Tucker?" She didn't look over at him, and was loading an eco-weapon.

"Um, yes?" Tucker looked around. Was this some elaborate practical joke? "Is Danny here?"

Jazz popped up behind him out of nowhere. "No, Tucker. Don't you know?"

He looked around. Maddie was watching him, even, the gun hanging from her right hand. "Know what?"

Jazz flipped her pony tail. "Oh just that Vlad Masters has deemed Danny mentally ill and locked him, and Sam, up in some Mental hospital." She looked at her nails.

_What?! Plasmius?_

_------_

Vlad sat down in his big-I'm-very-important type chair and sighed. Don't get me wrong, it was totally a sigh of happiness or relief. He was feeling high and mighty.

Taking out his To-Do list, he clicked his pen out and read what he had already done.

Become Mayor. Check.

Make Jack look like a moron. Multiple times. Check.

Lock up dumby Danny's little lady friend. Check.

Convince the public that Danny is crazy. Check.

Drag Danny to Amity Mental Hospital in humiliation.

Vlad considered that one. _He didn't seem very humiliated. That could have just been a front, though. Maybe he was secretly humiliated. _

Okay.

Drag Danny to Amity Mental Hospital in humiliation. Check.

He skimmed over the rest of the list as he absently doodled on the edge of the paper.

"This shouldn't take very long." He mused. "I'm already well on my way." Noticing what he had drawn, (a pony with a rainbow coming out of… let's say, it's _mouth_), he immediately erased it.

"The storm is coming, Phantom. I hope you brought your raincoat."

-----

Day five?! I think. Maybe. Reviews!


	6. Five

"Now step lively, girls! We don't want those buns and thighs to get mushy, do we?" Heidi was wearing a hypnotic 80s spandex suit. Sam and her blonde hair couldn't stand step class.

"Why is stepping such an exercise anyway?" She grumbled to the lady next to her. "Isn't walking just something you do? Something to get you from A to B?"

Jessa had multiple personality disorder. Sam knew that today she thought she was Jessa Salley because she kept saying that the other girl – Marissa Davenport – was a nut.

"I bet _Marissa _doesn't walk." Jessa spat. "_Marissa _can't even get up the nerve to show her face around here!"

Sam went on. "Shouldn't we be jogging? Panting? Sweating? Not prancing around like my mother after Thanksgiving!"

"You're right. But I need to stay here just in case _Marissa _is looking for me. She would look in my room first! Then the cafeteria! So I'm here." She stopped stepping. "Wait, what if she came here? What if she's here now? Oh lawdy, protect me and all my fragileness!" She fell to her knees, shaking. "Miss Heidi, I need to go now."

Sam rolled her eyes. _Only the third time today. That's a new record for Jessa. Slash Marissa. _

-------

"Lay back, Daniel. Make yourself comfortable." Doctor Shots motioned to the couch near her chair. "Now Daniel, tell me, why do _you _think that you are here?" She clicked her pen and tilted her head, like she was ready to absorb what I had to say.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, _Doctor_, I don't know, why don't you tell me? I've never done anything that crazy!"

She took out a file of notes. Flipping through it, she said, "Actually Mr. Fenton, your record shows that you come from a very unstable family. Ghost hunters, is that correct? How can you possibly begin to understand what we believe that living in _that_ did to you?"

I began to defend myself as she went on,

"You are reported for missing school much more than you should have, and your grades reflect this choice. You seem to always be present whenever there is a ghost fight in town,"

I rolled my eyes again. _Lady, you don't know the half of it. _

"and you tend to get yourself into trouble. Need I go on?"

I crossed my arms defiantly. "I'm not crazy."

Shots lowered her voice. "Danny, there are claims that you declare to be the ghost boy. Must I still go on? You need to be here!"


	7. Six

Vlad hummed quietly to himself as he flew along through the murky green layers of the ghost zone. "Where was that secret door?" He murmured, then exclaimed, "Ah, yes! Lovely." Instantly the green was swirling around his eyesight and melting into greys and black.

Clockwork's lair was a dim, dark green that slid into grey and black and generally dingy, sad colors. Giant cog wheels were scattered across the place, as if they were the ones keeping time going and not the master of time instead. _I laugh at you, useless wheels,_ Vlad snickered. _Even though you're going to help me out here in a second. _

The staff that Clockwork carried, which embodied the storing place for most of his powers, was not in sight, though Vlad had expected that. The ghost definitely was not empty headed enough to leave it just lying around. There was, however, the portal that allowed him to see time. It was set for two years in the past, watching a little boy taking his first steps. Just for fun, Vlad flipped it to present day, Daniel Fenton. "Oh Danny," He laughed, "still stuck in your crazy hut, eh?"

Striding easily over to the far wall, Vlad hummed some more, "Eenie, Meenie, Miney; this one." He slipped the time medallion over his head and admired his new get-out-of-time-free card.

He flew over to a bigger group of cogs. Duplicating himself a few times took only a few seconds, and quickly they (all the Vlads), were pushing one particularly big cog. Soon it was turning, and the picture on the screen went fuzzy. It went blank a moment later.

Vlad left. _Oh the joys of burglary. _

_-------_

Day seven. Guys! I've made it an entire week!!!


End file.
